Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of liquid crystal display, in particular, to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most of backlight modules of liquid crystal display (Liquid Crystal Display, referred to LCD) device take the original light sources as backlights. The original light source emits light by the use of electricity, such as a light emitting diode (Light Emitting Diode, referred to as LED). LED has the advantage of energy-efficient, no it is widely used as a backlight source of backlight module. But as people pay more attention to energy saving in the future, the current power consumption of the backlight source of the backlight module needs to be further reduced, which needs to reduce the number of LEDs to achieve the reduction of power consumption of the backlight source, or use a new energy-saving source as the backlight source of the backlight module to achieve further energy saving.
Using ambient light (such as sunlight), as a backlight source of the backlight module is a new energy-saving program, which does not require the use of the original light source powered by electricity, or could reduce the proportion of the use of the original light sources, greatly reducing energy consumption. Currently, the backlight module using ambient light as a backlight source uses multiple optical fibers to conduct ambient light after collecting the ambient light, and by the emitting end face of the each optical fiber the collected ambient light is emitted into the backlight module. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a backlight module using ambient light as a backlight source according to a prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the backlight module of the prior art includes a light guide plate 110, an optical fiber 120 and a holder 130 fixing the optical fiber 120. The light guide plate 110 includes an incident side 111. The optical fiber 120 is fixed to the holder 130, and the emitting end face 121 of the optical fiber 120 is attached to the incident side 111. Thus, when the outside temperature or the self-heating temperature of the backlight module leads to expansion of the light guide plate 110, due to the optical fiber 120 is rigidly fixed, cannot moved, the undesirable phenomena such as breaking the optical fiber 120 will appear.